imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Stinking Byzantium and Greece
Stinking Byzantium and Greece (SBAG) was yet another gold-colored, destined-to-fail nation created by Double A for Sons of Mars III. The name originates from Omega124 saying his Rome didn't need any stinking Byzantium or Greece. Centered around the Aegan, the short-lived nation was in five wars during its 5-turn lifespan. During turn two, SBAG claimed the Causcus region. Pigheaded Persia disagreed and was not willing to compromise... at all. A short border war ensued, which resulted in Persia getting both its own and SBAG's claims. christos200, controller of France, sent aid to combat the smelly Persian barbarians (after Persia received cash from Tibgia and a promise of aid from Angola), although they wouldn't arrive until the next turn. Naturally, AA was pissed that he had lost, and asked Tany to make it so you either get XP or a war. The next war started shortly later: Jerusalem, noticing that its neighbor had stationed basically all of its armies in Turkey, invaded Egypt and several Mediterranean provinces, gobbling them up quicker than Sonic grabs rings. Sonereal had probably gotten tired of everyone and their mum picking on AA, so threatened to nuke the pants off of Jerusalem if they didn't immediately surrender. Due to not being a batshit insane NPC, Tyo immediately complied, and gave Double A all his lands back, plus reparations. Roughly around this time, Omega thought it would be utterly hilarious to invade France. While he was right, it wasn't very nice. The next turn, Double A bought 10 tier 1 PB's and gave 8 to France, who promptly used four of them on two provinces. AA also invaded most of Italy, and somehow miraculously won every single battle. His six air wings even managed to kill off two armies while taking no casualties. With his luck looking up for a change, Double A was happy. Rome was on its last legs and looking ready to surrender - Omega had even abandoned his country to its own devices. A slight snag occurred when Malta rebelled and joined the Roman rebels in Carthage. However, Angola interfered - it would blow SBAG to hell and back if it attacked the Carthaginians. AA was somewhat miffed, but got a sweet treaty out of it and didn't pay it much heed. However, as fate would have it, instead of using logic, NPC Rome thought it would be a better idea to launch 4 PBs at SBAG, France, One Vision (which had kind of sort of helped SBAG and France), and Germany (who was a freaking bystander). AA got super duper pissed. How pissed? He launched 41 bio weapons at the four countries who had screwed with him: 13 at Angola, 14 at Tibet, 9 at Persia, and 7 at Gangia. He then gave all his other crap to France and Jerusalem and became a terrorist. However, christos was not in luck - practically all the land he had received was immediately nuked by Tibet. AA promptly lol'd. Thus ends the tale of the most fucked up Greek nation in IOT history. Category:Countries Category:Sons of Mars 3